


want it, got it (you).

by 1roomdisco



Series: THANK U, NEXT. [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, happy birthday baby boy sorry no real doyoungie-hyung's cock today ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “Wish I could watch you squirm.”





	want it, got it (you).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right on the dot.

Doyoung can’t help the smile showing in his voice as he picks up the call on the second ring, “Hey.”

“ _Doyoungie-hyung!_ ” Jaehyun, too, judging from the giggling Doyoung can hear through his AirPods. He puts down his phone and sinks on the bed, linking his hands behind his head. It’s ten in the afternoon and it’s already so quiet where Jaehyun is.

“How was your mom and dad?” he asks, humming. Taeyong won’t be back until late from guesting on a radio show and everyone else is either watching TV in the living room or sleeping. Doyoung has turned off his bedroom’s light, leaving only blue hued LED lamp on the bedside table, a valuable birthday gift from fans.

Jaehyun’s voice sounds so far away. “ _They said hi, mom asked why didn’t you come over._ ” But maybe it’s just Doyoung slowly getting excited about what’s to come.

He snorts as an answer. “If I tagged along we wouldn’t be able to do this.”

And he can hear the adorable, petulant eye-roll from Jaehyun as he retorts, “ _Of course, hyung. I told mom exactly_ that _._ ”

Doyoung laughs, but quickly composes himself. As far as the members understand, he’s supposed to be sleeping. There’s a lull in their conversation, just Doyoung listening intently to Jaehyun breathing.

“So, are you—”

“ _Hyung, can we_ —”

They both are having a good time. This is not something they’ve done before, everything is new, even Doyoung’s gift for Jaehyun.

“Woojae-yah,” he says, softly, knows too well that Jaehyun will always turn pliant with the nickname.

“ _Yes, Doyoungie-hyung?_ ” Jaehyun asks, clicking his tongue.

Doyoung honestly forgets what he was going to ask. Better get straight to the point, then. “Does it feel good in you?”

Jaehyun sniffs. A pause.

“ _I was fine in the morning, but then when we went for lunch I couldn’t focus at all_ ,” he answers, with the slightest hint of whine. “ _If it vibrated I would have lost it, hyung._ ”

“You want a vibrating one?”

“ _Maybe? I don’t know._ ”

“Is it uncomfortable?”

“ _Just when we were in the car. And when I shifted in my seat._ ”

“Wish I could watch you squirm.” Doyoung’s sigh is all pretense just to rile up his boyfriend.

“ _I am squirming right now,_ ” Jaehyun whispers, and adds hastily, voice muffled, “ _I’m grinding against my pillow, Doyoungie-hyung._ ”

Now that’s more like it.

Doyoung sinks even further on the bed, lying flat on his back and lifting one knee up. “Who said you can do that, Woojae-yah?” he taunts, grinning.

“ _Hyuuuuung…_ ” Jaehyun flat-out whines, cutely. “ _Please? I want to come so bad._ ”

“How bad?” Doyoung asks, feeling his cock stirring inside his cotton sleeping pants.

Jaehyun moans. “ _I can come without touching my cock. I can come from just humping my pillow, hyung, please._ ” And as if to prove his point, he does just so, the rustling from his bed sheets is quite loud in Doyoung’s ears.

“Hmm, you’re not being a very good boy, are you?” Doyoung tuts, enjoying Jaehyun’s soft protest. “Stop. I didn’t say you can do that, Woojae-yah.”

Jaehyun gasps, “ _But—!_ ”

“No buts,” Doyoung cuts him off, palming his bulge and reaching for the lube stashed between the wall and the bed. “Are you listening?” he asks as he pulls down his sleeping pants just enough to get his half-hard cock out.

“ _Yes, hyung,_ ” Jaehyun answers meekly.

“Tell hyung what you feel.” Doyoung uncaps the lube’s bottle, squirting a minuscule amount for a start. “Get naked, Jaehyunna. Take off your pants.” He says, warming the water-based lube on his palm.

Jaehyun is quiet for a split second and he already sounds so breathy when he tells Doyoung that he’s naked from the waist down that he’s on his knees, ass in the air, feeling like his skin is on fire with how full the plug makes him _feel_ for the past twelve or so hours, _Please, Doyoungie-hyung, can I come?_

“Good,” Doyoung mumbles, hissing when he tugs at his cockhead with his slicked hand. He clears his throat. “And, _no_. Not yet. But you can touch your nipples.”

“Ah _, thank you,_ ” Jaehyun chokes, again muffling his cute moan. “ _Is it—is it okay if my precome got out, hyung?_ ”

It’s in the way Jaehyun is asking for permission. Doyoung is _weak_.

“Did it?”

“ _Y-yes._ ”

Doyoung strokes his cock, slowly. “Fuck yourself with the plug, then. You said you won’t touch your cock, so don’t.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Jaehyun moans, and begins to work the plug in his ass. It’s the most basic butt plug that Doyoung got for Jaehyun’s birthday, black, tapered wide, designed to be snug against his prostrate. Doyoung helped Jaehyun putting it in this morning, feeding his boyfriend four fingers before the plug could pop in; Jaehyun is tight, always is, and they were almost caught by Jaehyun’s mom who had personally picked him up at the dorm for the birthday weekend off.

The deal was to have the plug inside for the whole day and finally this.

“Hey, say something.” Doyoung grunts, holding the base of his cock with his left hand and putting more pressure on one jutting vein right under the head.

“ _I’m wet,_ ” Jaehyun whines, low, “ _it hurts, hyung._ ”

“What hurts, baby?”

“ _My cock, I want to come._ ”

“You can, but no touching. You promised me.”

“ _I won’t,_ ” Jaehyun chokes, probably because he fucks himself good with the plug. “Ahngh, _my ass burns. It’s so loose inside, hyung. If only you’re here you can slide in easily._ ”

Doyoung smirks, it’s only natural when your boyfriend is the cutest like Jaehyun. He picks up a pace. “Slide what in, baby?” he teases, just because he can.

Jaehyun is so out of it he doesn’t have the energy to be snarky at all; he’s positively whining, “ _Your big, cut cock, Doyoungie-hyung. I miss you. I want you to come in me._ ”

“Yeah? You’d like that, hm?” Doyoung grunts, biting his bottom lip, cock jerking as he imagines having Jaehyun in his bed right now, all milky white and supple skin, his strong body going taut with the force of Doyoung’s thrusting; those plump ass jiggling along and how Doyoung’s fingers will create ten long reddened marks on them. Jaehyun is moaning from where he is, in his own home’s bedroom, humping his childhood pillow and fucking himself with a plug, trying his best to keep quiet.

“ _I want your everything, hyung._ ” Jaehyun babbles, and Doyoung swears he can hear the unmistakable slickslickslick coming from Jaehyun’s ass. He must have poured more lube when Doyoung didn’t pay attention.

“ _I want you to come in me. I want you to tell me to keep your come inside with the plug,_ ” Jaehyun continues, the creaking from his bed is getting a little bit loud. “ _I_ want _to keep your come inside with the plug._ Ah, ah! _I’m coming, please,_ please let me come!”

“Hyung’s close,” Doyoung grits his teeth and he’s swallowing back a moan as his whole body jerks with the impending orgasm. “Come, Woojae-yah. Quickly switch—” he huffs, running a hand through his damp hair, listening to Jaehyun whining some more from the other end. “Quickly switch to video call, yeah? I have to see you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  more dojae?
> 
> * college!AU featuring meet-cute and 'doyoung-is-dumb & kinda cruel' sequel [PEACH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451211) \+ [THIS MODERN LOVE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712869)
> 
> * jaehyun got turned into a girl overnight. according to google—because naver didn't have the answer—he (she?) has to sleep with a virgin in order to return to his old self. [doyoung? he's a virgin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525029)
> 
> * [PWP. hotel sex. can't go wrong.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512407)  
> 


End file.
